


420!!!

by Overwatchstoner



Series: Stoner Lena [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm very high, ITS 420 !!!!, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, hehe so does jess, lenas favorite holiday, so sorry for any grammar mistakes., they dating in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchstoner/pseuds/Overwatchstoner
Summary: 420 happens





	420!!!

**Author's Note:**

> weed yo
> 
> Also in this they smoke two different kinds of weed, Sativa and Indica. At first it will be sativa because its more of an active high, focuses you and gives you energy. Later they will smoke indica which will be more of a head heavy high, the one that is the "traditional high" couch locked and all. SMOOCHES to all of you!

Kara had just finished her morning patrol when she decided to say hi to Lena, she swoops by the office only to see it empty. Kara lands on the balcony softly, a puzzled puppy look on her face, walking into an empty office was a first. “Lena’s always working, something must be wrong” Kara quickly stops her train of thought when the office door opens, and Jess walks in. Jess almost screams, “damn supergirl, wear a bell or something” Kara laughs “sorry jess, just looking for Miss Luthor, you wouldn’t happen to know where she is?” Kara is still subconsciously looking for any signs of trouble in the office. Jess looks Kara up and down, “she took today and tomorrow off, like always” Kara straightens her posture “like always?” Jess looks through her tablet going through her daily schedule, “yeah, she says it’s her favorite holiday, she takes April, 20th and 21st off every year”. At this point Kara is majorly confused, “thank you Jess, is she at home?” Jess nods, looking back up to see an empty room, Kara was already gone, Jess smiles. “have fun Kara”.  
Meanwhile, Lena is in her kitchen wearing just a tank top and low riding plaid PJ bottoms, dancing to girls just wanna have fun, bong in one hand a lighter in the other. She leans over to look inside the oven “double baked hehe” rolling her eyes at her own stupid humor. she stands back up, sets a timer and walks into her Livingroom. She sits down on the ground in front of her coffee table and loads her bowl and adding ice to the ice catch. She takes a deep breath in through her nose closing her eyes, capturing the moment for herself. Her bong was a beautiful pink with white plumerias painted on the outside, she has had this beauty since college and will hopefully always have it. Lena lifts the bong to her mouth and lights the bowl.   
Kara (dressed as Kara) lands in front of Lena’s door, about to knock when she starts to hear heavy coughing. Kara quickly knocks “Lena!!” after the coughing continues Kara starts to think the worst, using her x-ray vison she sees Lena sitting on the floor of the living room violently coughing, but with a smile on her face? Kara’s face crinkles in confusion, again she uses her super powers to find Lena’s spare Key (on top of the door frame) and quickly enters the house. Instantly Kara is hit with the smell of brownies and something else… smoke? She slides her shoes off at the door and starts to head towards Lena. Who has stopped coughing long enough to take another rip. Kara walks in to the living room right as Lena exhales, “Lena?” Lena looks up into Kara’s eyes immediately, causing Kara to consciously fidget with her glasses. “Kara? What are you doing here?” before Kara could respond Lena continued “I mean it’s not like I’m not happy to see you, it’s actually quite wonderful, you look absolutely stunning” Kara opened her mouth, right as the the timer goes off. Lena is up and in front of Kara quicker then Kara could say anything. “Brownies are ready!” Kara goes from confusion to smiling “whoa, whoa, Lena slow down, what’s gotten into you?” Lena tilts her head to the right looking at the space in front of her face, confusion written all over. She continues this expression all the way into the kitchen, Kara following right behind her watching with great interest. Lena pulls out the brownies, putting them to the side, and bring up an ovenmitted hand to her chin in confusion. “gotten into me?.... OH!! Weed Kara! Weed got into me” Lena rests her mitted hands on Kara’s shoulders “Kara I am very very high right now” Kara laughs causing Lena to laugh. Eventually though Kara’s stomach rumbles and Lena already knows what its hungry for. “now Kara this is a pot brownie” Kara nodded “I know what weed is, I’ve just never tried it, never knew where to get it or how to use it, or..” Lena shushes Kara with a finger on Kara’s lips and comes in close, her face right in front of Kara’s. Lena looks down at Kara lips (not at all subtly) as she looks back into Kara’s eyes she say “would you like to try it?” with a deeper voice and sassy expression. Kara gulps, feeling her face flush from the sudden intimacy. Lena who is still looking into Kara’s eyes “no pressure Kara, this is a safe place, you do what you want to.” Lena squeezes Kara’s shoulders. Kara of course smiles brightly causing Lena’s gay heart to go faster. “Lena with you at my side I would love to get high”. Before anything happens, Lena takes off Kara’s glasses “you don’t need these” and guides Kara into Lena’s bed room. She then throws a lot of comfy lounge clothes at Kara who at the end is standing there with around 15 sweaters and 13 bottoms. Lena claps, laughs and then walks out of the room, “join me in the kitchen when you’re dressed for the day’s agenda” she winks poorly and closes the door. Kara laughs to herself “I’m in love with a dork”. Her fingers quickly cover her mouth, having surprised herself from the truth in her own words.  
Moments later Kara walks into a kitchen where Lena is dancing to no music and cutting brownies. Kara slides behind Lena, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s middle, gently kissing Lena’s shoulder and neck. “you smell good Lena, it’s not fair” Lena chuckles and leans back into Kara embrace “how is it not fair darling?” Kara buries her face into Lena’s neck blowing raspberries, causing a ruckus of giggles. Lena turns around in Kara’s grasp, she takes Kara’s face in her hands “Kara damnit you are so beautiful, body and soul.” Kara closes the space between them and captures Lena’s lips with her own. At this stage in their relationship kisses were still new and breathtaking. This kiss is soft, slow, and meaningful. When it ends their foreheads rest against each other, Lena still has her eyes closed, and Kara is rubbing a circle in Lena’s back. “I taste brownies, did you eat one without me?” Lena laughs, pulling apart, so she could hand a brownie to Kara “all yours supergirl” Kara happily eats it as they both wander in to Lena’s living room. Bob Ross is already playing quietly on the TV, Kara whose mouth is full of brownies, widens her eyes in excitement, Lena responds by smiling and nodding.   
They settle down on the couch, surround themselves with pillows and blankets, making sure to have easy access to the coffee table. Lena picks up the bong off the table and shows Kara by spinning it 360 degrees, “my first bong, weedatrice(pronounced like Beatrice), she a lovely piece of glass and has served me well”. Kara nods watching Lena as she explains every step to smoking from a bong. “you put the bowl into the stem, mouth goes here at the top, then you light the bowl.” Lena flicks the lighter on and imitates what she just described. “Suck in air so it filters through the water, and once you see the chamber fill with smoke, you lift the bowl and inhale.” Kara still a little confused “how about you show me, teach by example” Lena smiles “I won’t say no to taking a hit” Kara watches every movement, Lena’s elegant yet clumsy hands holding the bong, striking the lighter and then the inhale. The bowl sparks red, the sound of bubbling fills the air, and the semi-clear pink glass clouds with smoke. Kara looks up and right into Lena’s eyes, Lena attempts another wink and succeeds, because Kara’s blushing now. Lena looks back down, removes the bowl and inhales the whole chamber in one go. Setting the bong down, Lena begins to blow out the smoke and ends up sputtering into a coughing fit. Kara starts patting Lena on the back, Lena just waves Kara away a smile on her face in between coughs. “your turn” Kara nods with determination on her face, she takes the bong, fills the bowl, uses her heat vison to light the bowl, Lena’s laughing “kryptonian show off” Kara breathes in the smoke, forgetting to remove the bowl and ends up burning the whole of it, and breathing it all in. Lena’s eyes go wide and she is instantly glued to watching Kara’s every move. “holy shit Kara” Lena’s mouth opens wider and wider as Kara exhales and a cloud is released that seems to fill the room. Kara coughs lightly looking back to a stunned and slightly turned on Lena Luthor. She sets the bong down and turns back to Lena. “how do you feel Kara?” at first Kara didn’t know, she felt normal? As the seconds went by Kara started to worry maybe weed didn’t affect her physiology. But then suddenly she felt like she fell softly through the couch into a space that felt as warm as sunshine. “warmth” Kara says softly and her eyes blink slowly. Lena smiles bringing Kara back to snuggle, wrapping her arms and blankets around Kara. Kara closes her eyes resting her head on Lena’s shoulder, breathing in deeply. “Kara… thank you for stopping by today… This has been the best day I’ve had in years.” Kara wiggle closer, giggling “good! You deserve all the best days” her voice is muffled by Lena’s chest. Lena laughs “Kara, what are you doing?” Kara is just laughing and rubbing her face gently on Lena’s chest “you’re so soft Lena, how are you this soft? Have you always been this soft? How did I never know you were this soft until right now?” Kara quickly sits up in Lena’s lap looking Lena in the face. “you know the answer” Lena grabs Kara’s beautiful face “Kara darling it’s because you are high” they both hold straight faces for 10 seconds and then just lose it, holding each other as they fall apart from laughter. Five minutes later they are both catching their breaths and wiping joyful tears out of the eyes. Things get a little quiet as they both settle on each other, Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara, and Kara’s hand on Lena’s neck and in her hair. Content with just looking at each other, feeling like it was the first time, that instant spark they felt. They both open their mouths to speak at the same time and then spend a minute or two apologizing for interrupting the other. Finally Kara puts her hands on Lena’s face, nodding for Lena to go first. Lena gulps and looks Kara in the eyes, her expression soft, vulnerable, happy. “Kara I’m…” she clears her throat “Kara Zor EL I love you.” Lena then looks down at Kara’s arms that’s are still around her neck. Unable to see Kara’s light, joyful expression “you don’t have to say anything Kara, I don’t expect you to feel the same, at least not yet”. Kara tips Lena’s chin up so they are looking at each other. “I love you too Lena Luthor” Lena half laughs, half cries, bringing her lips to Kara’s stopping just before touching, allowing Kara to accept the invitation. Their lips collide and the kiss quickly deepens. Everything felt amazing, Kara tilts her head back and Lena follows by kissing Kara’s jaw moving to the neck. Kara gasps as Lena finds a more sensitive spot, stopping immediately “sorry, too much?” Kara bites her lip, shaking her head, “not at all” Kara then instigates the kiss pushing Lena on to her back. “just kisses though, okay?” Lena of course nods and they kiss again, neither of them knew who started using tongue but they were both enjoying it. The kiss deepening further causing a moan to escape Lena’s throat. Kara’s hands were exploring Lena’s now exposed stomach and Lena’s hands had a rather nice grip of Kara’s hips and rear.  
“Smoke weed everyday” rings throughout the room as an alarm goes off startling both women, who then start laughing. Lena’s phone read 4:20pm. At the same time, they look at each other pointing “420 Blaze it!!!”, “Jinx!!” laughter erupts again. When they settle Kara looks to Lena “order Chinese?” Lena nods quickly “only if we get too many post stickers” Kara scoff loudly several times “Lena there is definitely no such thing as to many pot stickers” Lena concedes “Of course how foolish of me” they both laugh bringing their foreheads together. “happy 420 Lena” “happy 420 Kara”


End file.
